Perplexing
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Something is wrong with Clive. Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora have to find out what it is and help him get through it.


**Author's Note: **This is related to my other Professor Layton story 'Puzzling'. Hope you all like it. :)

* * *

**Perplexing **

Groaning in pain and misery, Clive hugged a soft pillow to his chest and kept his eyes clenched shut. He curled up into a ball on top of his bed and just stayed like that. Massive pain assaulted his head and battered his brain in constantly. The pain never ceased and pounded throughout his head in the same exact spot.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Flora and Luke were busy doing their own thing. Professor Layton was also there. He was enjoying a cup of tea while Luke tried to figure out a puzzle the professor had given him. Flora was busy preparing lunch, which everyone was uneasy about it. They knew that Flora's cooking was very poor.

"Flora?" The professor spoke up suddenly in question, taking his attention away from his delightful tea.

"Yes?" Flora ceased her cooking to look at the professor.

"I have a puzzle for you." Professor Layton declared with a flummoxed expression coloring his face.

Flora's face brightened and she hurried over to the one who adopted her. "What kind of puzzle is it?!" She exclaimed excitedly, ready to solve it.

"Where is Clive?" He asked her. "It has been several hours since dawn and I have not seen him. Usually he is up and about before all of us."

It was Flora's turn to adopt a flummoxed expression. She put a finger to her chin and hummed in concentration. Then, after a moment, she frowned. "I don't know. Maybe he's still in his room?" She suggested.

"If that's true, I'm going to assume that he is not well." The professor concluded.

Luke looked up from his puzzle. "I got it! The husband was arrested because the police never told him where the crime scene was located!" He announced loudly. "No puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice!"

"Very good, Luke," The professor said. "Now, we have a bigger puzzle to solve."

Luke's interest was piqued. "Oh?"

"We have to find out what's wrong with Clive." Flora answered little Luke.

After a moment of discussion, the three individuals exited the kitchen and departed to Clive's room. When they reached their final destination, Luke was about to pull the door open, but the professor stopped him by placing a hand on to his shoulder and shaking his head.

"Wait a minute, Luke," He told him. "A true gentleman always knocks first before entering someone's room." The older man wisely informed the boy.

"Right," Luke said sheepishly. "Sorry, professor." He gently knocked on the door and waited for Clive to open it. However, the only noises he heard were the groans of pain from Clive. Worried, Luke pushed the door open and stepped in, the professor and Flora following close behind.

They were met by the sight of Clive curled up on his bed and hugging a pillow to himself tightly. His face was twisted up into a look of agony and his eyes were shut tight. The male was constantly groaning in pain.

"Oh, how horrible!" Flora rushed over to him, placing a small hand onto his forehead to check if he had a fever. "He doesn't appear warm."

"Clive, my boy, are you alright?" Professor Layton questioned the young man, hurrying over and staring down at his pained face. The archaeologist hoped to get an answer.

Clive did not reply.

"Clive, you have to talk to us if you want us to help you!" Luke told him, concern painting his facial features.

Clive wearily allowed his eyes to flutter open and, in a pained and feeble voice, he spoke, "Migraine…headache…pain…"

Luke barely heard him, but was able to make out what he said. He peered at the professor and Flora who both looked deeply concerned. "I think he has a migraine headache, professor!"

"A migraine, you say?" The archaeologist seemed to be in deep thought now, bringing a hand up to his chin. "But how can that be?"

"That's awful!" Flora caterwauled, her large eyes holding sadness.

"Luke, I need you to go downstairs and into the kitchen. In one of the cabinets there is a bottle of Tylenol," The professor explained to his apprentice. "The Tylenol will help Clive with the pain he is currently in."

Luke nodded his head. "Right! I'll be back in a flash, professor!" Then, the little boy flew out of the room, forgetting to shut the door behind him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Flora questioned the professor hopefully, gazing at him.

"You can help by going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water for Clive." The professor told his adoptive daughter with a small smile.

"You can count on me!" Flora sped out of the room as fast as she could, eager to help.

Professor Layton turned to look at Clive after the child was gone. He sat down next to the young man and placed a comforting hand onto his arm, hoping to soothe him. Clive opened his eyes and looked up at the professor, bringing a hand up to his pounding head.

"Don't worry," The older male commented. "You'll get better in no time."

When the children returned with the supplies, Luke handed the bottle of Tylenol to the professor while Flora gave the glass of water to him. Layton thanked the duo and told Clive to sit up in the bed.

Reluctantly, Clive sat up, an expression of misery crawling all over his features. Layton popped the bottle of Tylenol open and poured two small, white tablets into the palm of his hand. Next, he closed the bottle and handed it back to Luke. Then, he gave the two tablets to Clive. Finally, he handed the glass of water to him and told him to swallow the Tylenol tablets.

Clive obeyed without hesitation, putting the tablets into his mouth and swallowing them down with the water he was given. Through with that, he gave the empty glass back to the professor and sunk down onto his bed, letting his head hit the pillows.

"Why isn't the pain going away?" Clive groaned in agony, lifting his hands and grabbing at his hair, fighting back tears of pain.

"The Tylenol doesn't work right away, Clive," Layton informed him honestly. "Give it an hour or two for it to take effect." Then he got up from the bed and took the bottle of Tylenol from Luke.

"What do we do now, professor?" Luke queried, eyeing Clive in concern.

"Now, my boy, we wait," The professor responded. "I'll be in my study if I am needed." He said before disappearing, leaving the room.

Luke and Flora glanced at each other before putting their attention on Clive who was curled up on the bed and grasping at his head. The two children got onto the bed with the young man and decided to keep him company as he went through his excruciating pain.

Clive was grateful for this.


End file.
